


Moments Embedded in Amber

by könighux (calmyourmind)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Height Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmyourmind/pseuds/k%C3%B6nighux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their little cosmos, apart from the tenacious hush dominating the rest of the ship, they were licking their wounds, attempting to inhabit the skins of their former selves, which now seemed like oversized gowns.</p><p>*¨*</p><p>After the destruction of Starkiller Base, Hux and Kylo need to come to terms with the absence of Snoke and with the lack of any orders or goals.<br/>They might have found a way to cope with the unfamiliar situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some self-indulgent Kylux Fluff/Smut  
> All my love and gratitude goes out to [aknightfornawt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aknightfornawt) for being the perfect beta and my dumpster diving bae ♔ ♥ ⚔

 

Kylo’s hand ached.

Not from the sparring session earlier this day, where he went up against five of the General's precious troopers and sent them all reeling to the ground or staggering out of the room within minutes.

Not even from when he had punched the electrics in the control room that morning in an outburst of his usual undirected rage, ignited by the frustration of still not having heard from Snoke; his Master hadn’t manifested himself since the debacle on Starkiller Base to be exact, which now seemed ages ago. Everything had changed in the aftermath, not only visibly, with the red scar splitting Kylo’s face into irregular halves, a constant reminder of his failures, or with a drastically reduced crew walking the halls of the _Finalizer_. No, the whole atmosphere upon the spaceship had warped itself into something else entirely.

Gone were the former sense of purpose and the spirit of war that had always dominated the air onboard the ship, gone was the feeling of utter superiority.

An eerie stillness had been creeping into every part of the _Finalizer_ instead, one that even Kylo’s tantrums were only able to break momentarily and which seemed to hold every crew member, soldier and officer firmly in its claws.

Without any orders from Snoke they were all drifting through time and space and Kylo would lie, if he pretended that the thought of complete solitude, of being left back and alone with no goals and support, didn't send shivers down his back.

The periods devoted to sleep, in particular, felt somewhat different now.

Which was why Kylo’s hand was aching so intensely at this moment.

_It was less a question of what it ached from and more of what it ached for._

The red strands of hair in front of him had a nearly blueish tint in the artificial light of the control room. The slight shoulders were hunched, creasing the starched and immaculate uniform, and the normally stiff back was bowed over a table.

The greatcoat had been missing for days now, possibly a quiet expression of Hux’s own frustration and helplessness. With the coat gone, Kylo had an open view of the General’s slim frame and impossibly small waist and it made Kylo’s hand twitch, remembering how good his hand had looked on Hux’s pale flesh, how right.

Giving into his desperate urge and to sooth the ache, Kylo extended his right hand a little, coming down uncharacteristically softly on the firm material of Hux’s uniform, pressing in and finally curving around the General's right side.

Hux himself wasn't indicating with any movement or sound that he’d even noticed the sudden warmness seeping through the fabric of his uniform. Urged on by this lack of reaction, Kylo shifted his left hand towards the neck of the General, up to the point where he didn't even need the Force to sense the painful knot of muscles caused by the permanent hunched shoulders and bowed head.

Whereas Kylo himself was projecting his confusion, rage and feelings of uselessness outwardly and openly for everyone to see, and especially to feel, Hux ingested them, letting them devour him from the inside out.

Kylo was still adamant that his reason for creating an outlet for Hux’s frustrations indeed hadn't been a sharp spike of worry upon seeing his General, his former rival for respect and power, and ultimately, his saviour, wasting away; becoming only a shell of the former haughty and determined man he’d known.

That it had been the call of the flesh instead, the spark of humanity still left in him, calling for another pastime besides exercise and destruction.

Hux finally reacted to the second hand upon him, the one that had begun rubbing slow circles into his taut neck muscles.

His shoulders sagged and his head came up from the useless study of documents and reports, his own delicately boned hands reaching back, searching for the black clothed figure standing so close behind him.

Grabbing two fistfuls of the black tunic, he dragged Kylo closer to him, one hand landing on Kylo’s neck, while Kylo himself let both his arms embrace the smaller man, drawing his back into his own muscular front.

Turning his head and pulling Kylo closer so that the knight’s ear was near Hux’s mouth, he let out in a hiss: “Didn't I tell you not to bother me while I'm working?”.

The agitation brought out some of the arrogance and fierceness Kylo so readily associated with the General and he nearly felt his mouth curl into a demented smile. His arms tightened. “I know. But there’s not a soul is here to see us.” _And there's no work to be done_ went unspoken.

“This is not about secrecy, you overbearing fool. It is about boundaries and respect! I'm not meddling with what you do either. Speaking of which, what _do_ you do? I only ever seem to stumble upon the aftermath.” With that, Hux gestured towards the destroyed control panel on his left.

More than happy to fall back into their long standing roles, which felt like a little normalcy amidst the abnormality of their situation, Kylo abruptly stood back, straightening himself to his full height. The same arms that had embraced the ginger so all-encompassingly seconds ago, now turned him around, until he was facing the black clad knight and his intense stare. The mask that had been hiding Kylo’s face permanently before the incident had gone up in flames together with Starkiller Base. He found that he preferred showing his newly marred face however, enjoying the reactions it drew from people, which ranged from revulsion and horror to something akin to respect.

With the grace and swiftness of a beast of prey, Kylo took both of Hux’s wrists in one of his own hands and simultaneously pushed down the General's shoulder with the other, until the man was lying flat on his back on the table, light green eyes shimmering expectantly up to the Knight of Ren in the blue half light.

“I'd be more than happy to discuss my work with you, my dear General,”, Kylo drawled, pressing closer to the man in front of him and feeling the heat radiating off Hux’s body, “if you let me know what _your_ work is consisting of at the moment.”.

That had the desired effect.

Hux’s face twisted into a snarl and he strained a little against Kylo’s hold, not exactly trying to break free. “Someone has to keep this ship on course, you idiot. I will be more than happy to provide information about my work when the Supreme Leader comes back to us with instructions. I don’t answer to you!”

Pretending not to have noticed the light quaver of Hux’s voice upon uttering Snoke’s title, Kylo showed his teeth, let go of the General's wrists and brought his hands down once again upon the waist that he had been aching for, that had been haunting him the whole day.

He pressed down, his hands nearly enfolding it completely, and a low sigh escaped the man who was now tracing his every move through half-lidded eyes.

“Lost for words, Knight Ren?”, Hux tried to sneer, but the need that was apparent in his voice and the blush beginning to sit high on his pale cheekbones diminished any attempts at nonchalance.

It was ridiculous how Kylo’s heart lifted upon seeing his former rival slowly come back to his usual self. Being the complacent pompous ass he was, as Hux still liked to call him, he couldn't help but congratulate himself on bringing some of the old ferocity back into Hux’s eyes, on being able to hear his snide remarks and sharp orders again.

The General hadn’t completely overcome the loss of his base and of Snoke’s confidence in him yet, his past assertiveness having given way to an insecurity that followed him around like a shadow and seemed to constantly convulse his usually ramrod-straight back.

The events on the icy planet had left their mark on everyone and Kylo couldn't exclude himself. There had been a painful gaping hole in Snoke’s usual haunt in his mind, ever since his inability to win the duel against that little scavenger girl.

The sudden emptiness had disconcerned him more than he cared to admit. The urge to fill it with just _anything_ had been overwhelming. Nothing had brought about the desired relief however, neither meditating nor training nor the fits of rage he usually worked himself into in order to concentrate his powers.

Until Kylo had seen the haunted eyes and hunched shoulders of the redhaired General.

The pulsating ache of the ragged wound Snoke had left in his mind had been steadily dulled and replaced by the warmness of another body, by hitched breaths, muttered curses and smaller hands clawing at his back, leaving red marks underneath the black fabric of his robe.

It had been startlingly easy to let the General in but also, even more surprisingly, to be welcomed by him as well.

In their little cosmos, apart from the tenacious hush dominating the rest of the ship, they were licking their wounds, attempting to inhabit the skins of their former selves, which now seemed like oversized gowns.

At present, they were both smiling fiercely at each other, their familiar dance of lust and bickering putting them at ease and making their bodies thrum with desire, hot blood beginning to pulse.

“Let's talk later!”, Kylo answered Hux’s still pending question hoarsely, and finally let his lips touch the part of Hux’s deliciously pale strip of throat that was not covered by his collar.

He could make out a muttered “You overgrown child” next to his ear but it sounded almost fond, and Kylo noticed with an inward smile that Hux’s arms were wrapping themselves around his neck.

The little bite into the pale flesh of Hux’s throat was repaid by a nipping at Kylo’s earlobe only short of painful, soothed by a hot tongue.

Kylo was moving down now, mouthing along the General’s neck, while slowly unbuttoning Hux’s collar, his breath leaving goosebumps along the way, urged on by a hand pulling at his tousled black hair.

A needy moan escaped the General’s lips and Kylo quickly made sure that the next time Hux made a sound, it would be into the Knight's mouth. He kissed him deeply and passionately, licking along teeth and biting into the soft flesh of Hux’s bottom lip, drawing blood.

Kylo’s hands roamed all over Hux’s body, momentarily breaking their kiss in order to swiftly free him from his belt and military jacket.

The expanse of creamy unmarred skin and the sight of the slight but lightly muscled frame made Kylo grab the General's wrists once more, pinning them over his head with one of his hands.

His mouth was now aiming to bruise, to claim, sucking and nipping at the flesh, twisting Hux’s nipples with his tongue, his eyes closing luxuriously upon hearing the General's wet moans of pleasure and pain.

Hux writhed deliciously underneath him, occasionally bringing their clothed erections into contact. The fleeting touches sent electrical shocks through Kylo’s system.

If Hux was able to talk right now, Kylo was sure he'd make fun of them for behaving like horny teenagers, dry humping themselves into ecstasy.

To all appearances though, the ability to form words had left the two of them presently.

Seeing his General so flushed, lying utterly wanton in front of him, made Kylo’s pants uncomfortably tight.

A sudden picture in his mind, however, made him stop in his tracks. He abruptly released Hux’s arms and took a step back from him again, a wicked gleam forming in his black eyes.

Hux needed a few seconds to realise what had happened. He was still lying across the table, breathing heavily and only partly dressed, with fresh purple bruises decorating his body. The haze in his light green eyes slowly lifted and a frown appeared on his heated face, pulling down the corners of his swollen red mouth. It made him look impossibly young, with his ginger hair sticking up in random places and his now wrinkled uniform trousers. Kylo definitely didn’t think about what an enchanting view this was. He was glad that Hux wasn’t Force sensitive, otherwise Kylo was reasonably sure there would be more than one scar gracing his face by now.

“What do you think you're doing?”, Hux snapped, trying to hide his confusion. “Come back here right now and finish what you started! It was _you_ , who interrupted _my_ work!”

“Patience, Hux. Is this not what you usually tell me?

“You petulant bastard, stop playing games and get back here immediately. Otherwise this will not happen again!”, Hux fumed, eyes flashing with anger and lust.

If Hux knew how much Kylo enjoyed his sternly ordered demand for sex, he probably would've changed his tactic.

Ignoring the way his dick strained against his pants, Kylo took off his heavy black cloak and stepped closer to Hux once more, draping it over Hux’s naked form, while simultaneously trying to evade the pale arms that were trying to grab him...or scratch his eyes out. His General could be vicious, which shouldn't make Kylo as proud as it did.

In a swift move, he seized Hux’s uniform top that was lying in a crumpled heap next to him on the table and stood back again, trying to school his features into an impassive mien and not display his fondness for his arrogant and bemused General. He knew he was failing miserably.

“You should enjoy yourself from time to time, as a reward for your hard work.”

“I did enjoy myself just now, you absolute idiot, until you decided to play one of your childish games. And what are you doing with my uniform? Give it back, Ren. Now!”

“No!”

“Kylo!”, there was a clear warning resonating in Hux’s voice now.

“General, I promise it will only get better. Just trust me.”

With that Kylo turned, strutting out the door, yelling over his shoulder: “I'll meet you in my quarters in ten minutes! Wear the cape!” and disappeared from Hux’s sight.

The heady mix of confused anger and sexual frustration that were radiating off of Hux followed him all the way to his rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Hux’s feet ached.

After Kylo had decided to drag Hux into a peculiar sex game, the dissatisfied General had simply sat on the table in the middle of the control room for a while, catching his breath and letting his face return to its normal colour. The over dramatic cape of the Knight had fallen into his lap, the thick fabric of it hiding the bulge in his uniform pants.

Hux had first needed to come to terms with the fact that Kylo, that impulsive, insolent, uncontrolled mess of a man, had just denied him an orgasm. To him, who was, after all, still the General upon this Snoke-forsaken spaceship.

It had never happened before, both men always enjoying the little breaks away from the brooding atmosphere and the pretense of productivity far too much to stop before each of them was sated. Which was why Hux felt slightly worried now. The dark eyes gleaming down at him in the half light hadn't done anything to calm his tattered nerves either.

He’d been sure that he was screwed then, and not in a good way.He had know immediately that he would stand in Kylo’s quarters in exactly ten minutes. Solely because that moronic soft-mouthed Knight seemed to have some kind of power over him that had nothing to do with The Force.

Presently, that power made his feet ache.

After quickly folding the cloak around his body, hiding any evidence of Kylo’s possessive marks, Hux had skulked towards the door of the control room, the oversized black robe dragging behind him in a bizarre imitation of a chapel train.

It had been then that he’d realised he wouldn't be able to just prance over to the Knight's rooms, at least not without waking half of the crew and drawing eyes behind featureless masks, alarmed by the stomp of his heavy military boots in the quietness of the halls.

It was something he wanted to avoid at all costs, the image of himself in Kylo’s cloak knocking on the Knight’s door like a prostitute visiting his suitor appearing in front of his inner eye.

It made him shudder in disgust, and surely not in excitement.

Catching their General in such a delicate situation wouldn't be all too comforting for his remaining soldiers either. It would rather look like a very colourful metaphor for their doomed mission, with him slowly losing his mind, running around the _Finalizer_ shirtless and on the hunt for his next fuck.

Hux nearly let out the mad laughter that had been bubbling in his throat.

So, after he had spent minutes of careful consideration in the control room, lingering by the door much like the messy-haired nuisance he was about to visit had before, he was currently sneaking around corners and padding along the halls of the spaceship in only his too thin socks.

The cold seeped into him from the ground up, making his feet hurt and go numb. His fingers gripped tightly onto the shafts of the boots hidden underneath the cape. All his nerves were on high-alert, his body already preparing for a fight-or-flight response upon a potential discovery.

He hated games! He always had, since he could remember. Or rather, couldn't; his parents had never played any with him and Hux surely hadn't missed out on anything.

He’d only ever watched other children play, with a trained attitude of condescendence, which had been illustrated by a sneer, when one of them had as much as asked if he wanted to join. Those had been the rare moments he’d seen a glimmer of pride shimmering in his father's eyes: for denying himself any kind of amusement in favour of leaning over strategy plans, that he had understood nothing of, at the side of Hux senior.

Even his days at the Academy had solely consisted of working, training and sleeping. When others had gone out for drinks, Hux had been working on his own projects and plans. It had been around that time that he came up with the idea for the Starkiller weapon.

So how in all the galaxies did it come to happen that he was currently knocking on Kylo Ren’s door, his heart still trying to burst out of his chest, only clad in his pants and a cape that looked like it wanted to swallow him whole? It reminded Hux a little of the owner himself and his tendency to tower over the General, swamping him in his own shadow. Or the way Kylo sometimes looked at Hux, his eyes far too wide and sensitive with a hunger seeping out of them that scared him. Especially since it reminded Hux of his own burning desire, situated deep inside him, and which flared up whenever he so much as saw dark tousled hair or a prominent nose out of the corners of his eyes.

After a single knock, Hux found himself standing eye to eye with the ridiculously proportioned Knight of Ren.

Or rather, eye to chin.

The General had underestimated how his lack of shoes would influence their height difference.

He despised how he had to strain his neck now to be able to look into Kylo’s black eyes, especially when he saw the Knight's face light up. The man clearly enjoyed the few extra centimetres he had on Hux.

Ignoring the way his heart still pounded away, he put a hand on Kylo’s chest and pushed him back into the room. The knight went surprisingly easy, putting up no fight, and Hux quickly slid into the quarters behind him, the boots falling out of his grip onto the floor, resulting in a repressed laugh from Kylo.

Hux wanted to silence that mouth with his fist.

“You came!”

The insufferable fool had the audacity to look honestly surprised, as if he hadn't been sure that Hux would follow his demands.

“You left me no choice. You stole my uniform jacket, you imbecile!”, Hux snapped. Or rather tried to, the words coming out a little jumbled and quick, driven by the blood pumping through his veins in what Hux interpreted as anger.

“I knew you'd look good in my cape. It gives you a royal touch, you know? Maybe you should give your speeches while wearing it from now on.”

They both knew well enough that at the moment there would be no speeches made by Hux. He didn't even feel up to face Phasma these days. His Captain had been a quiet pillar of support for him, taking care of his men and trying to keep them motivated, while Hux had drawn back into himself. For a while, he had even been unable to even motivate himself to get up in the morning

She had proven herself to be a reliable factor in his life, but the quiet questions hanging between them every time they met up were beginning to make Hux nervous and unsure of himself:  “What are you planning to do?”, “Where is Snoke?”, “ What is going on between you and Ren?”.

It was better not to be confronted with these questions every day.

For the first time in his life, Hux preferred ignorance.

“So I can look like a dramatic bird? I don't think so!”, he quipped, a little smile beginning to form on his lips, despite himself.

Kylo was grinning back, his eyes twinkling. It was so familiar and companionable that Hux’s stomach decided to do a little flip, that traitor.

Schooling his features into a frown, he stepped closer to Kylo, trying not to show the little tremors still running through him, caused by the cold floor and by the naked skin hidden beneath the black fabric. “Would your theatric ass now please be so kind as to explain why I'm still unfucked today?”. He accompanied his words by putting his hands on his hips, looking at Kylo down the length of his nose, still frustrated that he had to lie his head back a little further now.

Kylo's reaction surprised him. Was that a faint blush appearing on his otherwise colourless face? That rarely happened. What was going-

“I want to worship you”, came the muttered response, Kylo’s face heating in earnest.

“You want to... _what_?”

“Worship you. I want to worship you!”, Kylo said again, his voice firmer.

Hux’s ability to give a snarky response in every situation had left him momentarily. All he could do was stare at Kylo, utterly speechless.

Both of the men were flushed a deep red by now.

Whatever Hux had expected, that had not been it.

Trying to hide his embarrassment, the General cocked one eyebrow, crossing his arms: “What the fuck Ren?”. Unfortunately, the hoarseness of his voice destroyed the arrogant image he had meant to conjure.

The Knight was attempting to control his own awkwardness, as Hux observed, by clenching his hands into fists, a determined expression on his face.

“I want you to lie back and let me worship every part of your body! I want to kiss every inch of it, I want to touch every part of your skin. And I want to take your dick into my mouth a make you pass out in pure bliss.”

With that, Kylo looked defiantly down at Hux, his chin thrust out and his eyebrows drawn together, just waiting for a response. One that Hux wasn't able to give at the moment, his mouth having gone dry throughout Kylo's monologue, all remaining blood that wasn't accumulating in his face having rushed down to his neither regions.

Finally, getting a grip on himself, the military training kicking in, he cleared his throat: “You sure _want_ a lot, Knight Ren!”. He did his best to sound taunting. “But I shall give you permission to worship me. Where would you like to start?”

The tautness visibly falling from him, Kylo’s lips curled into a pleased smile.

He then wrapped one hand around Hux’s waist and drew him closer. “First, I want to take off the cape”, he breathed against the General’s ear.

All that Hux was able to do was nod his acknowledgement.

The Knight's gloved hands came up and unclipped the clasp of the cloak near Hux’s throat. Then, slowly and oh so gently, he let his hands wander along the ginger’s slight shoulders, slipping underneath the fabric of the cloak and pushing it off in one swift move. His fingers still gripping Hux’s naked flesh, Kylo dipped down his head and tenderly touched Hux’s lips with his own.

Before the General could surge up to deepen the kiss, however, Kylo’s mouth was gone again.

“What now?”, was Hux’s attempt at being irritated. As he feared, the question came out painfully earnest and sincere. The look on Kylo’s face informed him that he had noticed it as well. The affection warming his eyes made Hux nearly uncomfortable.

What was it about that bumbling fool with his anger issues and his occasional emotional meltdown, that made it impossible for Hux to work up any form of pretension? Since when had Kylo crawled underneath his skin like an enormous black insect and when had the urge to scratch it away been exchanged for plain acceptance?

“Now you go into my sleeping quarters and lie down on the bed. I will be right with you.”

With that Kylo dropped his hands and let him go.

Trying not to feel bereft of Kylo’s warmth, there was nothing left for Hux to do than turn and wander into Kylo’s bedroom.

Oh how the mighty had fallen, now following commands by nescient brats.

It was only his second time in the Knight's rooms, both of them ending up in Hux’s quarters more often because of their convenient position near the control room and the training hall.

The General also had to admit that he preferred staying in his own quarters, since it saved him from doing a walk of shame every other morning. One that Kylo on the other hand seemed to enjoy. He'd proudly walk from Hux’s rooms towards his own early into the day to freshen up and dress, clad only in his tunic and some pants.

His normally sullen face was so unusually open and content in those moments, speaking of his pleasurable night activities, that even Hux couldn't bring himself to grumble about his imprudence.

He for his part still felt the need to keep up appearances, if not for himself, than at least for the men who worked under him.

Climbing onto the ship's standard bed, Hux flattened the Knight's rumpled blankets and lay his body on top of them.

Another reason why he preferred his own quarters: Kylo’s were always terribly messy, clothes lying all over the floor, training swords and electronic devices put down wherever the Knight had last used them. It perturbed Hux’s sense of order and tidiness but he would not ask Kylo to clean up his room like some mother her teenaged son.

He would rather suffer in silence.

A true member of the Hux family after all.

Staring at the grey ceiling above his head, he heard Kylo rustling in the other room, probably getting the oils they'd used in there the last time, when Hux had been riding Kylo into one of the cheap plastic chairs.

His dick gave a curious twitch upon recalling the events of that particular day.

Closing his eyes, he let his hand slip into his pants, stroking his awakening cock.

He remembered Kylo’s jaw having gone slack with pleasure, eyes all scrunched up and his big hands gripping almost painfully into Hux’s hips. Hux himself had nearly seen stars with every thrust of the Knight's dick up into him.

A gloved hand suddenly pulled his wrist back, out of his trousers. Opening his eyes, Hux had a view of a clean shaven chin and a wide mouth, forming words: “I want to do that!”

“Wow, Ren, can you sound any more like a child? And in a situation like this? Truly remarkable.”, Hux answered flatly, after a beat.

“Isn't it even worse, though, to know you let someone like me fuck you?”, Kylo let out, the corners of his mouth drawing into a lopsided half smile, making him look oddly vulnerable and the sentiment behind his words frighteningly serious.

Before Hux could come up with a fitting response, in an attempt to disperse the gravity that had seeped into their squabbling, Kylo was on top of him, locking the General’s legs between his own, pressing Hux’s shoulders into the thin duvet with his hands and taking his mouth in a hard kiss.

Hux felt his eyes close on their own accord, letting his instincts and urges take over. His hands reached for Kylo's dangling hair, yanking him closer in what must've been a painful grip. The Knight of Ren just growled, letting Hux massage his scalp while deepening the burning kiss.

The friction of his naked skin against the roughness of Kylo’s robe was completely delicious and when the Knight began to move his lips down again, nipping at Hux’s throat and collarbone, his whole body was set aflame.

It was almost embarrassing how responsive he was towards Kylo, the lightest of touches and softest of suggestions making his head swim and his nerves tingle. The only relief came from seeing Kylo reacting in the exact same way to Hux. The usual frown inhabiting his long face had turned into something else, something that Hux didn't dare name.

The moans that he was able to draw from the Knight's throat were giving Hux more of a confidence boost than any successful speech had ever been able to.

His father would be immensely proud...

Kylo’s hands in his hair dragged him back from where his thoughts had wandered.

Opening his eyes, he realised that the black-clad Knight of Ren had stopped mouthing at his skin and was quietly watching him, mere centimetres away from his face, with an indefinable expression. The hands in his ginger hair were gloveless now and fingering at the strands, seeming to appreciate every single one in turn.

Hux raised his eyebrows at Kylo, swallowing the question.

The Knight still heard him, inching a little closer again, murmuring into his ear: “And now I'm going to worship you.”

Hux couldn't even groan at the theatricality of his words, finding them utterly ridiculous and embarrassing, much a mirror of the man who had uttered them, and yet, mortifyingly thrilling.

  
It seemed that was what his destiny had become.


End file.
